


Al riparo dalla pioggia

by nemi23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, Leaftober2019, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Storm - Freeform, Wet Clothing, Worry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: Piove da quasi un'ora. Il cielo ha colto tutti di sorpresa quando si è coperto di nuvoloni, scuri e carichi di pioggia, sono avanzati a velocità disarmante sopra la città finché non è rimasto neanche un solo spicchio azzurro. E poi il rimbombo dei tuoni, forte che ti sembra di sentirlo fin dentro la cassa toracica, accompagnati da lampi e qualche saetta solitaria.[...]«Togliti i vestiti, svelto.» gli intima e almeno questo sembra sortire un vago effetto.«Quanta fretta, Iwa-chan. Aspetta almeno di arrivare in camera.» gli risponde Tooru, sibilando tra i denti che battono, ma lo fa con un tono talmente lamentoso e sofferente - ben lontano da quello allusivo che avrebbe usato in qualsiasi altro frangente - che la preoccupazione di Hajime si impenna invece che mitigarsi.[...]Si rifiuta di vestirsi - «Preferisco stare nudo, tante grazie. E lo preferisci anche tu, ammettilo.» - e di riordinare gli abiti zuppi, o di farlo fare a lui al suo posto - «Lasciali perdere, non scappano mica.» -. In generale, di starsene buono per un po’ - «Non ho voglia di fare sesso ora.» «Te la faccio venire io, la voglia!».





	Al riparo dalla pioggia

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Leaftober indetto da LandeDiFandom, con il prompt: 7. Piedi freddi

Piove da quasi un'ora. Il cielo ha colto tutti di sorpresa quando si è coperto di nuvoloni, scuri e carichi di pioggia, sono avanzati a velocità disarmante sopra la città finché non è rimasto neanche un solo spicchio azzurro. E poi il rimbombo dei tuoni, forte che ti sembra di sentirlo fin dentro la cassa toracica, accompagnati da lampi e qualche saetta solitaria.

L'acqua ha cominciato a cadere fine e fitta, gelida sulla pelle ormai abituata al caldo tepore delle prime giornate estive. Una tempesta fuori stagione, decisamente.

_E che non smetterà tanto presto_, pensa Iwaizumi, affacciato alla finestra, mentre osserva le nuvole rovesciare pioggia come se ne avessero una riserva infinita a disposizione e la strada trasformarsi in un acquitrino, con canali che corrono ai lati in piccoli torrenti.

Al riparo nella sua camera, con una coperta recuperata dagli scatoloni invernali sulle spalle e una tazza di tè caldo tra le mani, non può fare a meno di pensare a chi si è attardato là fuori per delle commissioni dell'ultimo minuto. E preoccuparsi, da morire.

_Stupido Shittikawa. Maledetto lui e la sua pigrizia_. Ce l'ha anche un po' con se stesso, a dir la verità: sta diventando troppo apprensivo, in fondo è solo un po' di pioggia e quel testone è grosso, alto e adulto, sicuramente sopravvivrà'. Poi, un tuono più fragoroso degli altri scuote lui e la finestra, e subito torna a maledire Tooru e preoccuparsi per lui.

Passano altri quindici minuti di contemplazione accigliata del mondo al di là del vetro, interrotti da un breve viaggio in cucina per una nuova tazza di tè, quando alla fine della via finalmente scorge una figura slanciata barcollare sotto la scarica d'acqua e avvicinarsi sempre di più. Arrivata nei pressi del suo cancello, la sagoma scura accelera il passo e si scaglia sul campanello, e Hajime si avvia verso la porta ancor prima di sentire il trillo del citofono.

Oltre l'uscio, sul portico di casa Oikawa trema nei suoi vestiti fradici, gocciolando ai suoi piedi in una pozzanghera sempre più ampia. Il freddo sembra essergli entrato dentro come la pioggia ha penetrato i vestiti, dritto come un fuso, con lo sguardo fisso a terra e i muscoli contratti, pare a malapena respirare.

O le gambe gli fanno troppo male per muoversi, o non si è neanche accorto che gli ha aperto il portone; sta di fatto che è Iwaizumi ad afferrarlo per un braccio e a trascinarlo nell'ingresso, non senza mormorare imprecazioni e improvvisare una ramanzina. Rendendosi conto che non una sola sua parola veniva assorbita dall'altro, ancora in uno stato semi-comatoso, decide di rimandare la lavata di capo a più tardi e nel frattempo preparagli davvero un bella doccia che potesse riscaldarlo un minimo.

«Sta fermo qui.» gli dice, assicurandosi che recepisca il messaggio, prima di affrettarsi verso il bagno al primo piano e ritornare con tre ampi asciugamani. Lo ritrova nell'esatta posizione in cui lo ha lasciato e glieli getta addosso, cercando di tamponare quanto più possibile. L'assenza della sua solita, maledettamente fastidiosa parlantina comincia a inquietarlo.

«Togliti i vestiti, svelto.» gli intima e almeno questo sembra sortire un vago effetto.

«Quanta fretta, Iwa-chan. Aspetta almeno di arrivare in camera.» gli risponde Tooru, sibilando tra i denti che battono, ma lo fa con un tono talmente lamentoso e sofferente - ben lontano da quello allusivo che avrebbe usato in qualsiasi altro frangente - che la preoccupazione di Hajime si impenna invece che mitigarsi.

«Faccio io.» liquida la questione, affrettandosi ad avvicinarsi e cercare di sfilargli il tessuto umido di dosso. Appena si accosta, Oikawa gli si stringe addosso, in cerca di contatto e calore o magari solo un po' di consolazione per la tremenda ora appena passata.

«Aspetta, aspetta!» Iwaizumi lo allontana. Sente i punti bagnati dove sono entrati in contatto, e anche i polsi che stringe, e rabbrividisce per l'ondata di freddo che lo ha colpito. Gli toglie maglia e pantaloni ancor più velocemente, infagottandolo negli asciugamani e riprendendolo tra le braccia, tremante.

Piano piano si fanno strada verso il bagno. Le scale sono un supplizio, impiegano cinque minuti buoni per fare a malapena venti gradini, con le ginocchia di Tooru che sembrano non voler collaborare e Hajime, con il peso del compagno su una spalla, interamente concentrato a non sbilanciarsi e far fare a entrambi una brutta caduta.

Arrivati a destinazione, lo posa delicatamente sul bordo della vasca e gliela riempie di acqua calda. Solo una volta immerso Oikawa riesce a smettere di tremare e le membra rigide cominciano a sbloccarsi e azzardare qualche movimento.

È difficile considerarlo un grosso e alto pavone borioso mentre se ne sta lì, curvo e con le gambe rannicchiate al petto, un pulcino bagnato e rintronato appena uscito da una lavatrice. Ispira compassione, e tenerezza, e…

_Dannazione_, maledice per l’ennesima volta Iwaizumi, le mani che si muovono contro la sua volontà e raggiungono la spugna e il bagnoschiuma. Prende a lavarlo, delicatamente, e dove non passa il sapone arriva l’altra mano a sfregare energicamente, nel tentativo di produrre un po’ di calore.

Ragiona un momento se debba anche usare lo shampoo sui capelli. Poi, quando gli strofina la nuca con la spugna e un po’ di ciuffi si increspano, Tooru inclina la testa verso l’alto e rilascia un sospiro di piacere, rendendogli chiaro cosa voglia da lui.

Usa lo shampoo alle mandorle, perché sa che l’odore non piace al compagno ed è la punizione che si merita per la sua incoscienza. Rimane a massaggiargli la testa per molto più tempo del necessario, immergendo le dita tra i capelli, facendoli scorrere tra i polpastrelli, muovendoli in piccoli cerchi sulla pelle, perché… beh, perché è più piacevole di quanto dovrebbe ragionevolmente essere, e l’altro che mormora mugolii a occhi chiusi non lo invoglia certo a smettere.

È l’ennesimo tuono a sbloccare la situazione. Il cielo ruggisce, il vetro opaco della finestra del bagno si illumina improvvisamente ed entrambi sobbalzano, la bolla ovattata che li ha racchiusi fino ad ora scoppiata.

Hajime ritira le mani e, nel toccare l’acqua all’interno della vasca, si accorge che ormai è tiepida, quasi fresca in effetti. Dato che Oikawa sembra aver recuperato le capacità motorie e l’aspetto di un vivente, gli dice di prendere il soffione della doccia per lavarsi via il sapone di dosso da solo, mentre lui va a recuperare il suo accappatoio in camera.

Ad aspettarlo al suo ritorno c’è una sorpresa. Il bagno deve essere stato qualcosa di miracoloso perché il suo ragazzo sembra aver ritrovato tutta la sua tipica vitalità, che la pioggia aveva affossato. Aspetta di vederlo sull’uscio della porta, infatti, prima uscire sinuosamente dalla vasca, enfatizzando ogni movimento delle gambe, e di posizionarglisi di fronte, spudoratamente e orgogliosamente con le grazie al vento e un sorriso malandrino sul viso. Gli va incontro, gettandogli le braccia al collo e reclamando le sue labbra in un bacio profondo e bagnato.

«Sono a casa, Iwa-chan.» lo saluta quando si staccano, sorridendo con la stessa espressione dei gatti soddisfatti*.

«Umpf.» sbuffa Iwaizumi «Bentornato.»

Non riesce a trattenersi dal circondargli i fianchi con le braccia, e siccome le chiappe sode del compagno sono ad appena un palmo di distanza, considera lecito raggiungere anche quelle. È di nuovo bagnato nei punti di contatto – e sono molti – tra i loro corpi, ma non ha niente a che spartire con la sensazione gelida di poco prima.

Non volendo che l’altro prenda freddo, lo convince ad indossare l’accappatoio - _«Perché mi dovrei coprire se fra pochi secondi mi spoglierai di nuovo, Iwa-chan?» _\- e lo guida fino in camera.

Con la ritrovata voglia di vivere di Tooru, torna anche il suo essere molesto. Da quel momento in poi è tutto un capriccio infantile. Si rifiuta di vestirsi - _«Preferisco stare nudo, tante grazie. E lo preferisci anche tu, ammettilo.» _\- e di riordinare gli abiti zuppi, o di farlo fare a lui al suo posto - _«Lasciali perdere, non scappano mica.»_ -. In generale, di starsene buono per un po’ - _«Non ho voglia di fare sesso ora.» «Te la faccio venire io, la voglia!»._

Alla fine, acconsente a mettersi sotto le lenzuola con lui, a sonnecchiare un po’ o magari a coccolarsi.

Fuori piove da più di due ore. Il cielo è scuro come una ciminiera, i nuvoloni riversano acqua a volontà senza mai sgonfiarsi e lampi e tuoni squarciano la monotonia grigiastra di una tempesta fuori stagione. La pioggia cade fitta e sottile, più veloce di quanto lo sia a scivolare via nei tombini. Non smetterà tanto presto.

Avvolti in un bozzo di coperte, condividendo il calore dei propri corpi, c’è una bolla che li scherma dai rumori, dal freddo esterni. Tutto è ovatta e profumo alla mandorla e respiri lunghi una settimana.

Finché il silenzio non viene rotto dalla voce di Hajime.

«Hai ancora i piedi freddi.» considera tra i suoi capelli. Li sente premuti sulle caviglie, che si strusciano su e giù per il polpaccio in cerca di attrito.

Le sue parole, però, si perdono nella morbidezza della situazione. Oikawa non le sente, o non dà loro peso; si stringe di più a lui, comincia a lasciargli piccoli baci sul collo mentre intrufola pigramente le mani sotto la sua maglietta. Arriva ad accarezzargli i capezzoli, un tocco lieve che gli fa quasi il solletico, e si allunga un po’ per riuscire a mordergli il mento e attirare la sua attenzione.

«Sei davvero tremendo.» commenta Iwaizumi, guardandolo negli occhi. Sente il suo bacino, là sotto, agitarglisi contro e premere.

«Per favore, solo un po’, facciamo piano.»

Il tono di Tooru non è eccitato o malizioso, ma fievole e incerto, ed è questo che lo convince ad accontentarlo: non gli sta chiedendo un quarto d’ora di piacere fine a se stesso, ma un po’ di conforto, sotto forma di carezze languide e di un corpo caldo a cui aggrapparsi.

Si sfila la maglia, con qualche difficoltà. Capita l’antifona, il suo capitano lo aiuta a togliersi anche la canottiera, i pantaloni e l’intimo, con movimenti spiccioli che tradiscono l’impazienza.

Sentire di nuovo le labbra incontrarsi è gratificante, come qualcosa di cui non ti accorgi di aver sentito la mancanza finché non torna da te; è il sollievo di un assetato davanti a una coppa piena e Hajime beve dalla sua bocca come se avesse appena attraversato un deserto, la lambisce lentamente con la lingua, gioca con i denti e sembra voler divorare ogni respiro.

Accompagna il suo corpo sopra il proprio, ne accarezza la silhouette** frettolosamente fino a raggiungere il fulcro del piacere di entrambi. L’erezione di Oikawa è ben sveglia da un pezzo e la sua ci ha messo davvero poco per mettersi al pari. Le prende entrambe in mano, accompagnando il brivido che scende giù sulla sua schiena con un primo affondo cauto e il sospiro tremulo che ne ricava dal compagno gli dà l’incentivo per continuare.

Tooru si muove per cercare di aumentare il ritmo, ma lui blocca le dita e soffoca la protesta con un bacio. Lento, pigro e confortevole, così si sono accordati.

Il caldo sotto la coperta diviene presto soffocante e si attacca alla pelle, bagnandola di sudore. Iwaizumi continua a spingere la mano su e giù tra di loro, con calma, friziona le punte e torna a stringere il pugno. Tiene gli occhi chiusi e sfiora con le labbra ogni pezzetto del compagno che riesce a raggiungere.

Sono minuti che si dilatano, il piacere liquido che sciaborda dentro di loro e cresce e diminuisce in onde sempre più frequenti.

Oikawa porta a sua volta le dita sulle loro erezioni e pompa più velocemente, e questa volta Hajime non lo ferma; è lui a portarli all’orgasmo, accasciandosi sul corpo sotto di sé con un sospiro soddisfatto.

Nessuno dei due ha voglia di muoversi, anche se è evidente che entrambi hanno bisogno di un’altra doccia, anche le lenzuola ne hanno bisogno.

Fuori, intanto, ha smesso di piovere.

_FINE_

**Author's Note:**

> *I gatti in questione potrebbero anche essere i giocatori di una certa squadra liceale di pallavolo, a discrezione dei lettori ;)  
**Per chi non lo sapesse, silhouette significa profilo o contorno curvilineo, generalmente riferito alle forme del corpo.


End file.
